


Last Christmas

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair is going to give his heart to someone this Christmas.Song: Last Christmas (Wham).





	Last Christmas

&;amp;lt;/i&;amp;gt;


End file.
